


Brains Over Brawn

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Stargate Atlantis AU: Mensa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets turned on by brains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains Over Brawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvarbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/gifts).



Rodney has his pants around his ankles and his hand around his aching dick the nanosecond the door clicks shut. He's always known that John was smart -- he wouldn't be on Atlantis if he was a total pothead -- but seeing John in action like that and finding out he could have been a part of Mensa the same day, it just does something to him. It doesn't take more than one, two, three strokes before he comes all over his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> For Silvarbelle, who wanted me to tell her about _Rodney thinking about John being Mensa-smart_.


End file.
